Hadley
Hadley.]] Hadley was a Starfleet officer aboard the Federation starship ''Enterprise'' between 2266 and 2269 during Captain Kirk's five-year mission. He was a shift navigator and helmsman, but also served on security detachments aboard that ship. When assigned to the bridge, he usually wore a command division gold uniform. . It might be possible he was a lieutenant junior grade in the anomalous appearances, as this situation occurred with several other lieutenants in TOS, but speculation also exists the officer might have been demoted or only temporarily promoted.}} He assisted chief engineer Scott when the Enterprise was trying to break away from planet Psi 2000 in 2266. ( ) In security red uniform, he was involved in the search for Lazarus. ( ) Hadley was on the bridge when Khan Noonien Singh took over the Enterprise in 2267; he passed out after the life support to the bridge was cut, and was seated in a prisoner's row with Leslie, Brent, and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. ( ) .]] Hadley was wearing a red operations division uniform, serving on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta, on Janus VI. ( ) Hadley was working on the upper level of main engineering when Nomad burst in. ( ) Scott relied on Hadley to look up the meaning of the word heater in the ship's language banks. ( ) On stardate 4657.5, Hadley was on the bridge at the helm when Kelvan Hanar transported himself onto the bridge of the Enterprise. Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Hadley was temporarily put into "frozen" stasis by Hanar. The Kelvans were attempting to hijack the Enterprise so they could return to the Kelvan home world in the Andromeda Galaxy. A bit later, Kelvan Drea neutralized Hadley into a dehydrated cuboctahedral crystalline solid block, the size of a human fist and that represented the "distilled" essence of his being, along with much of the rest of the crew because he was considered one of many non-essential personnel. Hadley was restored to normal when Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty, the only four of the crew who were not neutralized, regained control of the ship. ( ) When Daystrom suffered a nervous breakdown Hadley and Leslie took him off the bridge. ( ) On stardate 5029.5, Hadley replaced Ensign Pavel Chekov at the navigation station when Tommy Starnes of the Starnes Exploration Party children, with mind-control 'powers' from Gorgan, planted a suggestion in Chekov's and 2 Security Guard's brain, to go to Engineering to arrest Kirk and Spock on "orders" of Starfleet command. Hadley also fell under the influence of the mind-control "powers" of the Starnes Exploration Party children, although it is unclear what suggestion they planted in Hadley's brain, although one could assume, correctly, it was something similar to what was planted in Sulu's brain of impending danger to the Enterprise if the ship did not continue to where the children and Gorgan wanted to go, Marcus XII. Hadley recovered from the mind-control and obeyed Kirk's orders once the children were freed from the influence of Gorgan. ( ) In late 2268, Hadley was present on the bridge during the hunt for Spock's stolen brain. ( ) Hadley enjoyed socializing with visitors aboard the ship, like Ambassador Petri. ( ) | | }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage) ** ** ** ** (stock footage) * ** (archive footage) Background information Hadley was played by William Blackburn, a regular extra on TOS. He was not named until , when he was called Hadley (while manning the science station in a gold command division tunic). He appeared many times on the original series as this Starfleet officer, the most times of any extra. In wide shots of the Enterprise bridge, Hadley usually appeared, since many of the angle shots used were reuses of master shots filmed while he was on the set of TOS Season 1. (Sometimes, in a continuity gaffe, the back of Hadley's head would appear in wide shots, even though Chekov was supposedly sitting there, in later seasons). He has lieutenant rank when he is in gold, but ensign when in red uniform. Starting with season 3, he was always an ensign, but still often seen wearing lieutenant braid in stock footage. Apocrypha Hadley was mentioned in Kevin Lauderdale's short story "Devices and Desires" from the anthology Constellations. In the story, Spock was contemplating a transfer from the Enterprise to a top secret Starfleet science station and told Kirk that Lieutenant Hadley would make an "excellent" science officer. External link * de:Hadley es:Hadley fr:Hadley Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel